Interconnection devices, e.g., semiconductor application interconnection devices, may include, for example, Systems In Package (SIP) devices, or Systems In Chip (SIC) devices. The interconnection devices may include a silicone substrate to support one or more electronic components, for example, electro-mechanical devices, e.g., Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) devices; and/or embedded electric devices, e.g., conductors, resistors and/or capacitors.
Such interconnection devices may also include one or more Through-Silicon-Vias (TSVs) formed within the substrate to electrically connect the electronic components to one or more other, e.g., external, devices.
A conventional process for producing the interconnection devices may include forming one or more channels in a high resistance silicone substrate by a dry or wet deep silicone etching process; forming an isolation layer over the surface of the channels, e.g., by depositing or spraying a dielectric material over the surface of the channels; and depositing one or more conductors within the channels.
The conventional process for producing the interconnection devices may be relatively complex, expensive, and/or time consuming. In addition, the conventional process may require a relatively high degree of accuracy, e.g., to ensure sufficient isolation between the TSVs and the silicone substrate.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.